It is known to arrange thermo sensors in the flow path of the flushing fluid from the technical field of centrifugal pumps with dual shaft seal and in which the compartment between the primary seal and the secondary seal is flushed with cooling flushing fluid However, this arrangement does not function quite satisfactorily, if for instance the pump fluid is the same or substantially the same temperature as the flushing fluid. The monitoring thus becomes less reliable.